Max Mizuhara
Character Outline Max Mizuhara (水原 マックス Mizuhara Makkusu) '''is a happy, good-natured kid who always sees the best in everything and everyone. He is like a brother to Takao and loves to laugh at whatever life throws at him. Max is a highly skilled beyblader specializing in a defensive style. For Max, beyblading is a family affair. He lives with his Dad who runs a local hobby shop specializing in beyblades and his Mom is a research scientist at a top-secret BBA facility. Max's bitbeast is the violet tortoise of the North, '''Genbu, a spirit whose ability to protect is the most powerful defensive power in the world. Personality Max is known for his perky, upbeat nature and his defensive beyblading style, which has won him many friends. He always seen with a smile on his face and is rarely down. He is a very patient and enthusiastic. He is also a Ladies man, often being a gentleman toward them, such as when he allowed Emily to go first and choose a stadium and how he acts toward Hiromi during V-force when she would get left out during any of the activity's they do. Though fluent in Japanese, he tends to use English words while speaking Japanese. Appearance Max is seen as a pale-skinned young boy with freckles across his nose on his face. He has shaggy, blonde hair and is seen wearing a yellow and green shirt with an orange pants-suit tied to his waist and green and orange shoes. He wears green, fingerless gloves that covers both his ring and pinky fingers. Character History Max is the son of Taro and Judy Mizuhara, both experts and work in the field of beyblade; Taro works in a beyblade parts shop in Japan, while Judy is a scientist in a beyblade lab in America. Max lives with his father in Japan and becomes an expert in beyblading parts. He later meets Takao in his early teens and befriends him. Max joins theBBA Tournament in Japan, but loses to Kai in one of their battles. Max's necklace from his late grandmother shatters and reveals a purple beyblade bit. Max remembers his grandmother saying that their family was the keeping family of an ancient spirit named Genbu, a purple tortoise who wielded the element of water and was known as the "Impenetrable Shield." Max lost his fight with Kai, but became the expert in defense-style beyblading thanks to Genbu. Max travels with Takao and Kai as a member of their team, the BladeBreakers. He later leaves the BladeBreakers in G-Revolution to join his mother's team, the American PPB All Starz. In BBAH Max appears as a guest star in the BBAH series. He and the rest of the BladeBreakers meet the BladeDancers while traveling for the World Tournament's Hawaii Stage. They find out that the BladeDancers are the holders of the most powerful, and beautiful, Holy Beasts in the world. They come across the eldest child Kumiko Nozomi, and the youngest child Naoto Kimimura. While staying with them, they come across the BladeDancers' enemy team, the Black Roses, only to meet the other members of the BladeDancers, Tori Danko and Fuka Makoto. Max and the rest of the BladeBreakers have been good friends since. In BB-SAH Like in BBAH series, Max also appears as a guest star in BB-SAH. Relationships Kai Hiwatari Max sees Kai as a strong and respectable opponent, despite him being cold and ruthless to his beyblading opponents. They both see their beyblading styles as both unique and strategic. Takao Kinomiya Max is like a brother to Takao, both of them seen together laughing at whatever happens to them and always seeing the bright side of things. He sees Tyson as both a strong and respectablt opponent. Daichi Sumeragi Daichi leaves Tyson's side to become stronger and meets Max on the way. A match with Max had Daichi wanting to become Max's follower, and has since decided to learn that there's more to beyblading than power. Hiromi Tachibana Max first sees Hiromi as a cute girl, and easily becomes friends with her. He's not afraid to help out Hiromi every once in a while when it comes to beyblading strategies. Beyblades & Skills Max's bitbeast is the violet tortise of the North, Genbu, a spirit whose ability to protect is the most powerful defensive power in the world. Max is also a great athlete, showing in season 3, him working out at a gym and jogging at times. Engine Gear *'Draciel Gravity'- Gravity Control, Ultra Gravity Control, Heavy Viper Wall/ Tidal Wave Hard Metal System *'Draciel Metal Shield'- Aqua Shield